


Winter nights

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just wrote a summer one, So naturally winter was next to come, Winter, cause you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he tucks her into her bed and pulls the furs over her body, he’s just making sure she won’t get cold, because she is their only doctor after all, and he can’t have her getting sick - or at least, that's what he tells himself. It certainly isn't because he actually cares about her or anything ridiculous like that. Not at all. </p>
<p>In which Clarke has to be forced to sleep otherwise she'll collapse and Bellamy certainly can't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter nights

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll tonight! Second story in, what, three hours? Cause, you know, nothing gets you inspired to write a winter fluff more then writing a summer fluff, right? Anyway, please comment any thoughts and/or criticism, and as always, thanks for reading :3

Snow blankets the ground, covering the cabins with frosty hats and decorating the edges of any available surface with sparkling icicles. There is footprints trodden in deliberate pathways around the small camp, and at it’s center, a campfire burns bright. Around the fire, there sits a cluster of degenerate teenagers, laughing and swapping stories. Clarke Griffin sits off to the side in the shadows, sharing a tin of moonshine and a blanket with none other than Bellamy Blake. They’re watching the kids laughing and talking in silence, after a long day of patrols. 

“Hey,” she says. “Great job today,” 

“With what?” Bellamy snorts. “Not punching anyone? Not dying of boredom?” 

“With keeping them safe,” she nods towards the kids, and smiles at him. 

“Yeah, well. Someone’s gotta do it,” he says, but he smiles back anyway.

She looks at him for a second, then leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffens for a second, then slides his arm around her, relaxing slightly. She’s warm against him, soothing in the cool air, and he takes it as an extreme show of trust that she’s doing this - after what happened Finn, she’d clammed up and refused comfort from anyone until Raven went and yelled some sense into her. The two girls were tense around each other, but the mechanic recognised that Clarke had saved Finn from suffering as well as saving their camp from slaughter. 

It was brave, what she’d done, and it everyone thought that she was past it, but Bellamy knew that she still had nightmares about it. He knew that she still suffered from it, that she didn’t sleep until she passed out from exhaustion, and he’d tried telling her that she needed to treat herself better but she didn’t listen to him. He worried about her, and he knew Abby did too. He’d promised her that he’d look after Clarke when they broke apart from Camp Jaha, and he couldn’t help but think that he was failing her. 

Still, he does what he can, and at the moment, that’s being here with her, offering the comfort she needs. They watch as one by one the kids start trailing towards the cabins they’d already built, ready to claim a bed for the night. 

“Night mum!” a drunk Jasper Jordan yells towards them.

He’s supported by Monty, who seems slightly more sober, but not by much. Clarke smiles at them fondly, and Bellamy suppresses a grin. He and Clarke had taken to calling the pair of them the twins, and the rest of the camp had quickly caught on. Jasper caused chaos and destruction whenever he tried to help, so Clarke had told Monty to keep an eye on him, and make sure that he didn’t break anything important. Still, they were both loveable, and they had their fair share of admirers after the work they’d done at Mount Weather. 

After the last trickles of people disappeared into the night, Clarke and Bellamy stood up, stretching. 

“There’s some stuff I need to do in the medbay,” Clarke announces, and starts walking towards the building. 

“Oh, no,” Bellamy laughs slightly, catching hold of her arm and pulling her to a halt. “You, are going to go to bed,” 

“Bellamy,” she whines, tugging fruitlessly in his grasp. 

He stands firm, staring her down like one might do to a naughty child - a look he perfected on Octavia when she was little. Clarke squirms, trying and failing to get out of his grip, before relenting. 

“Fine,” she scowls. “Although I don’t see what difference it makes to you,” 

“Someone has to look after you, right Princess?” he looks at her and slides his hand down to take hers.

He can feel her sceptical gaze, but she says nothing, and lets him pull her to her cabin. He stands firmly in the corner of the room, looking away as she changes, just to make sure she doesn’t run away - that’s what he tells himself. It certainly isn't because he actually cares about her or anything ridiculous like that. Not at all. And when he tucks her into her bed and pulls the furs over her body, he’s just making sure she won’t get cold, because she is their only doctor after all, and he can’t have her getting sick. 

She closes her eyes and he watches fondly as she lets her exhaustion take over. Just before he leaves, he acts on impulse, brushing her hair away from her face and dropping a kiss to her forehead - something he used to do for Octavia. He thinks she sleeping, so he startles when she rolls over and opens her eyes a crack.

“Stay,” she murmurs, her voice filled with sleepiness.

“Uh,” he replies intelligently. 

“Please,” she adds, yawning. 

Her face is all scrunched up, and her hair is all mussed, and she’s never looked more beautiful to him then she has right now. She looks strangely adorable for the foreboding person he knows her to be, and her eyes are begging him to stay.

“Alright,” he says, smiling at her. 

He tugs off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers, then slides under the furs next to her. She smiles at him and snuggles into his side, tangling her legs with his. He can feel her heart beating against him, and it reminds him that his own heart is pumping wildly. He slings an arm around her for comfort, pulls the furs up, and closes his eyes. Maybe this is how he could look after her now, he thinks. Maybe he’s beginning to put Clarke back together again. And maybe, just maybe, he isn’t failing Abby. 


End file.
